The MSM proposes to enhance the infrastructure of its Basic Medical Sciences Building (BMSM) and Medical Education Building (MEB). This will allow the Institution to improve the research environment and working conditions in both buildings. This should lead to increased research capabilities and productivity of research faculty. The National Center for Research Resources is requested to provide support for this project. The project's specific aims are to: 1) renovate the roofs of the BMSM and MEB, 2) renovate two chillers and a cooling tower which service both buildings, 3) renovate steam boilers for both buildings and upgrade the buildings electrical systems, 4) renovate three sump pumps in the Basic Medical Sciences Building, 5) enhance research productivity and morale of the researchers, and 6) enhance research productivity. The renovations will impact 35 projects funded by the National Institutes of Health (NIH) as well as 70 projects funded by other sponsors.